In crowded office spaces or call centers, people speaking loudly on telephones or communications headsets can disturb others. This is a common problem when shared space is at a premium. Furthermore, under noisy conditions users will intuitively speak louder even if it is not necessary to do so. As a result of this positive feedback the overall noise level rises. The most common solution involves telling other people directly that they are talking too loudly on the phone. But this direct feedback can cause ill will between the person who is talking loudly and the person providing the feedback.